wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Drow
Drow are a sub-species of the Elven race that have been called Dark Elves by many others. They have taken home in he underground system of Sengetsu for many years, living in peace and under the guise as demons to neighboring humans. While they are feared by many, they are quite a smart race and have a functioning legal system, community, etc. Physiology Slim and slender dark skinned creatures, similar to their Elven brethren, their eyes glow an ominous blue, white, purple, green etc. Spending years underground, their skin has taken a toll changing from a regular light purple tone to a darkened black tone. Drow have quite the accurate and strong senses. Using the echoes through a cave, the Drow have shown to find steady sources of water. Another proof of their strong senses is that there eyes have adapted to the dark dwellings of caves and underground catacombs. Drow have recently slowly moved up to the surface, building mud houses that dip under the ground. This has helped to repair there sense of smell and sight, but they have shown to have problems with light. Drow, while not having a thousand year life span do live longer than a regular human. Pushing about 200 years at most, the oldest Drow currently is at 229. The amounts of "dark" arcane magic in their system usually keeps their physical features youthful making an elder Drow appear as if he was a young adult. Language Drow, although being a sub-species of Elves don't have an exactly common language. Drow have a unique way of naming, which is centralized around the use of a suffix to a male or female name. The actual Drow language consists of broken English and Elvish. While it sounds quite simple, the Drow language is quite complicated and takes years of learning for one not of their race to learn. Drow generally learn their language, simply by living with their fellow Drow. Drow have shown to be masters of the literary arts, writing masterful poems and books. Naming Female Male Political System The overall ruler of the Drow people is the High King, who has two advisers. One adviser the High Priest/Priestess serves as the "religious" view of the High King while the other adviser the War Chief/Maiden servers as the "combatant, war" view of the High King. While the advisers have a large say in the doings of the Drow, the High King's word is law and he can easily veto their calls. There are some instances where the High Priest/Priestess only has control as with matters of the religion. The War Chief/Maiden is the only one to lead the warriors of the Drow to battle. There have been noted "party" members who serve under the High King and the Advisers. They deal with the court system and are the judge, jury and executioners. They are all some of the older Drow, almost in their 190's. Some of the greatest minds of the Drow are on this council, one member is the writer of The Arcane Studies which is studied by many scholars in the Drow people. Weaponry Not as "technologically" advanced as other countries, the Drow have shown to have some proficiency with weapons. They have shown to use many forms of ranged and melee weaponry. The Crossbow is a standard weapon amongst the Drow, along with special hooked knives. The Drow are revered marksman, having the steady eye of a hawk. While not on par with standard and powerful guns from other countries, the Drow are experts in biological warfare using medicinal herbs and special brew to break down their enemies from the inside. Another tool used by the Drow are Spears, with sharpened tips that are usually doused in poison. History Under Construction Category:Articles by KingBarragan